


Thought Of You

by myuwus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, minor sahyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myuwus/pseuds/myuwus
Summary: It's just another night,and I'm staring at the moon.I saw a shooting star,and I thought of you.





	Thought Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NabongsBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/gifts).



 

It was one of those nights where Nayeon found herself staring at the sky.

She start remembering all the memories she shared with Jeongyeon these past years as tears slowly running down her face.

**_[flashback]_ **

**_July 17 2018_ **   
**_[07:15 pm]_ **

_It was Tuesday night, Nayeon and Jeongyeon has been planning on this dates for a month, since Jeongyeon has been busy with her work._

_Nayeon was on her way when she got a text from Jeongyeon._

_"I'm gonna be a little late, I just finished having a meeting, sorry love"_   
_"I love you <3"_

_"it's alright, I'm still on my way there"_   
_"i love you too <3"_

**_[07.35 pm]_ **

_Nayeon has been waiting for 20 minutes and still no sign of Jeongyeon. Nayeon kept a positive thoughts, maybe Jeongyeon was stuck in traffic._

_"Miss, are you sure you don't want to order anything yet?" it was the 3th time the waiter have asked her and her response are always the same_

_"I'll wait for my girlfriend to arrive first" with a smile on her face_

_"I'm not trying to be impolite, but it's been 20 minutes" the waiter said while scratching his head_

_Nayeon was about to reply when she suddenly got a call._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, is this Ms. Im Nayeon"_

_"Yes this is she, how can I help you?"_

_"We are from Seoul St Mary's Hospital, your girlfriend Yoo Jeongyeon was in an accident"_

_As soon as Nayeon heard about that, she quickly got up and ran to her car._

_"Miss Im, are you ok?" her driver asked her, getting worried_

_"drive to Seoul St Mary's Hospital please" tears were streaming down her face_

_as she arrived, she saw Jihyo, Jeongyeon's step sister and immediately hug her as she cried harder._

_"How is she?" Nayeon asked while looking at Jihyo, hoping she would say Jeongyeon is fine and in good condition._

_Jihyo didn't have the heart to tell her that Jeongyeon died so she only looked down while tears are slowly running down her face._

_Nayeon saw how Jihyo reacted, that's when she knew Jeongyeon had died_

_"NO!"_   
_"NO!"_   
_"YOU'RE LYING!"_

_Jihyo tried to calm her down but it didn't work, Jihyo called her friends but Nayeon still haven't stopped crying._

_It was time to say goodbye. Seeing Jeongyeon's lifeless body laying in the hospital bed made her cried harder._

_she reached for Jeongyeon's hand, it was cold, she remembered how warm it used to be._

_"You told me we're going to be together forever, remember when we talked about marriage and adoption a month ago."_

_"I don't know how I'm gonna live without you, without your lame jokes, I'm gonna miss you" as tears slowly running down her face_

_Nayeon got up and kissed her lover's cold lips for the last time before she left_

_"I love you"_

  
**_Friday, July 20 2018_ **

_[after Jeongyeon's burial]_

_Jihyo approach Nayeon who was talking to Jeongyeon's friends and took her a little bit further from the place_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"The nurse found this on Jeongyeon's pocket that night, and I think you should have it" Jihyo gave her the small box,_

_When she opened it, she started sobbing, it was an engagement ring._

_Jihyo quickly went to her side and comfort her. she heard Nayeon's whisper_

_"I missed her"_   
_"I missed her too, we all do" Jihyo replied while hugging the older one._

**_[End Of Flashback]_ **

Thinking of that day never failed to make Nayeon burst into tears. Nayeon wore the engagement ring as a necklace, everytime she missed Jeongyeon she would touch it and cried.

While looking at the sky, she saw a shooting star which reminds her of Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon once took her out to see shooting star. that day, she wished her and Jeongyeon would be together forever.

"Unnie, it's already 2am, let's go back inside, me and Jihyo can make you tea"   
"please stop crying" Sana wiped Nayeon's tears as she tried her best to get Nayeon to come inside the house since it was cold

Nayeon didn't even know she was crying until Sana pointed it out. She was happy Jihyo have someone like Sana.

She smiled a little and follow Sana inside the house.

Everysince Jeongyeon died, Jihyo was the one taking care of Nayeon, afraid the older one was gonna hurt herself and do stupid things.

Nayeon on the other hand is very greatful for Jihyo being there for her and slowly fixing her life back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still bad at writing, I'm sorry, but i hope you guys enjoy it :)


End file.
